PREGUNTA A LOS GUARDIANES
by lizbeth snow
Summary: jeje hubo un pequeño inconveniente con el otro fanfic asi que espero su comprension y apoyo para volver a responder sus preguntas
1. Chapter 1

Gomenasai, gomenasai si se preguntaran otra vez pregunta a los guardianes que paso con el otro, pues verán escribí un fanfic pero me salió terrible y pues al borrarlo el internet se me paro y por error borre el de pregunta a los guardianes así que lo siento y espero su comprensión por favor vuelvan a enviar preguntas y mañana empezare con otros capitulo mas

Espero su comprensión y apoyo

Atte.: lizbethsnow123


	2. Chapter 2

Ola a todos y sorry por lo del capitulo fue un error del internet asi que comencemos

Lizbeth: ola a todos y maldito internet

Jack: calmate preciosa no hagas coraje ( dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla)

Jonnathan: ahora a quien le toca conducir el programa?

MIM: le toca a blake conducir el programa

Melissa: genial entonces que esperamos que empiece

Blake: ok, pero hay un pequeño problema

Lizeth: que es solo dilo?

Blake: solo hay un reviews y es de kim karma

Bunnymund: nada mas ella, que hay de sus amigos, su hermana, sus primos y su tio

North: tal vez es por que como al ver que no estaba el fanfic no publicaron preguntas

Dilian: osea que solo contestaremos las de kim?

Sierra: exactamente

Jack: muy bien solo quiero decirles que por un error del internet se borro el anterior capitulo de pregunta a los guardianes, pero Lizbeth publico otro, asi que envíen reviews para este nuevo cap Lizbeth subirá a diario pliss pliss por favor apoyenos

Blake: ok comencemos con kim karma

Holita a todos,¿que paso chicos?iba a enviar pregunats pero no os encontraba,okey comienzo:  
Lizbeth:  
-madre mía mujer,por un momento pensé que no ibas a subir más capítulos,y también lo han pensado mis primos y mis amigos y mi tío.  
-¿Qué tal el día?

Lizbeth: tengo ganas de llorar y creo que mi coma emocional volvió me duele la cabeza

Bunny:  
-¿crees en la bioquinesis?con eso puedes cambiar el color de ojos y pelo...mola.

Bunnymund: si eso habeces lo hace lizeth

Lizeth: cállate es mi secreto, aunque ya no es un secreto

-¿qué crees que pasaría si Jack fuera un conejo gigante como tu?

Bunnymund: pues se veria raro y gracioso

Jack:  
-¿cómo te imaginas siendo una chica?

Jack: aver veamos son muy guapo a decir verdad, pues yo como chica seria guapa, sensual, encantadora y divertida

-no te preocupes,yo también le tengo miedo a los zombies.

Jack: alfin otra persona que me comprende

-¿qué desventajas tienes de ser el espíritu del invieno?  
-¿y ventajas?

Jack: de que solamente tengo derecho a pasear en los lugares donde hay baja temperatura y cuando voy a lugares caluroso me enfermo, y una ventaja es que me divierto con los niños y pasar tiempo con mi princesa

Dillian:  
-¿quien vuela más alto,el águila o el alcon?

Dilian: ahh yo diría el alcon

Lizeth:  
-oye sobre tu fic esta chulo¿lo continuaras?  
-seguro que estas pensando "Tenías que haber puesto algún comentario",y lo hice pero no se cargaba...es culpa de internet...y de la sociedad.

Lizeth: si llevo la mitad del segundo capitulo y gracias eso comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo

Sandy:  
-¿como haces para repartir sueños tan rápido?

Sandman: pues la verdad ni yo lo se

-¿por qué eres dorado?

Sadman: por que asi me crearon

Espero que tengáis un buen día,¡chao pescao!

Jack: bueno esto es todo por hoy, aahhh Lizbeth estas bien?!

Lizbeth: si solo q….. ( no pudo terminar la frase por que me desmayo y caigo al piso)

Blake: Lizbeth! ( me ayuda a levantarme y me siento en mi sillón)

Jack: estas bien princesa?!

Lizbeth: algo es solo una recaida

Lizeth: eso dijiste hace tiempo te curaste y ahora volviste con tu coma emocional

Bunnymund: por favor manden preguntas

Jonnathan: o mi tia volverá con su paro emocional y nadie quiere eso necesitamos AYUDA URGENTE!


	3. Chapter 3

Ola soy Lizbeth y apuesto a jack a que hoy otro capitulo de

" pregunta a los guardianes"

Jack: y por que me apostaste a mi?!

Lizeth: aver jack por que otra cosa será

Jack: por que soy el mas guapo de todos( dijo con orgullo)

Lizbeth: la verdad jack, el mas guapo es MIM, verdad MIM

MIM: exactamente preciosa( dijo guiñándole un ojo a Lizbeth) 

Jack: ok… están bien los 2 ustedes?!

Lizbeth: perfectamente verdad MIM ( dije esto me pare atrás del asiento de MIM y pase mis brazos por su cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla) 

Jack: ok esto esta muy raro, y la verdad yo soy mas guapo que MIM

Dilian: la verdad no jack, MIM es muy lindo es casi igual a kaito shion nada mas que el tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos plateados

Lizbeth: muy cierto, MIM di que eres poderoso

MIM: soy poderoso

Lizbeth: por que eres poderoso?

MIM: por que aparte de ser mas guapo que jack, soy jefe y líder de los guardianes de la luna

Todas las chicas: MIM es poderoso!

Jonnathan: ahora quien conduce el programa?!

Lizbeth: le toca a sierra

Sierra: genial ok empecemos con RosyMary

Hola a todos_Lizbeth,si no fuera por Kim que me ha llamado no habría mandado,yo la considero super Kimaria (su nombre completo,y no se ha oído por ahí,lo que lo hace extraño y único) _¿Qué signos del zodiaco sois?,yo Géminis_

Lizbeth: tauro

¿Te gusta leer Jack?

Jack: me encanta leer

_¿Enserió tienes biokinesis Lizeth?_

Lizeth: si, una vez tenia el pelo gris y los ojos rojos jeje me parecía a haku

¿Cuándo harás la despedida de soltera?

Lizeth: muy pronto, ya casi es pascua y ando nerviosa

Bunnymund: y crees que yo no, y alegrate seras muy pronto mi esposa y de nuestros pequeñitos y sigo diciendo que yo los quiero tener antes

Lizeth: MIM me dejas dormir en casa de nuevo, bunny me esta dando miedo

MIM: sabes que siempre seras bienvenida cuando quieras las puertas están abiertas para ti

_¿Norte qué es lo que más odias?¿Y adoras?

North: de que bunny y jack se peleen, y lo que adoro es hacer figuras de hielo y que jack y bunny se lleven bien

_¿Melissa existen las judías mágicas?,me daría gracia si pudiera subir a la cima,Jejejeje

Melissa: si o eso creo

_lizeth leí tu fic y esta muy bien_Esto fue todo y Lizbeth,cuida con los paros emocionales,adiós criaturas del señor.

Lizbeth: gracias ahora estoy un poco mejor

Jack: si por que yo la cuido

Lizbeth: si el es mi doctor

Sierra: ok seguimos con MarkMarquitos

hola a chicos,¿que tal?,¿blake que tal con mi sobrina kimy (Así es como la llamo a veces) ?

blake: espectacular a mando saludos a mi princesa y a sus amigos, primos y tio

,¿melissa que flor te suele gustar Mucho?

Melissa: me gustan todas, pero me gustan mas los claveles

,¡El que le gusté vocaloid que diga Ole toro!

Todos: ole toro!

,A ver,a ver,¿entonces jack te asustan los zombies?

Jack: le verdad si le tengo miedo a los zombies

Lizbeth: jack hay un zombie atrás de ti!

Jack: aahhhhh ( se callo del sillón)

Lizbeth: jajajajaja

Jack: muy gracioso Lizbeth

Lizbeth: estas enojado conmigo ( me pare de mi asiento, me puse atrás de el y lo abraze)

Jack: no, no podría enojarme con mi princesa( dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios) 

,¿Melissa Entonces podrás volar?

Melissa: si me encanta volar

,sierra que color te gusta más,el Lila o el blanco?

Sierra: el lila

,¿norte exISte algun gato con botaS?

North: la verdad no

,hAsta aquí termine con las preguntas espero que estéis bien por un día,y más tu Lizbeth,antes de despedirme deje un mensaje oculto a través de las mayúsculas que hay,averiguar el mensaje,ahora si chao.  
;-)

Lizbeth: ya se que dice el mesaje oculto

Blake: que dice?!

Lizbeth: AMO A MELISSA

Lizeth: osea que a melissa se le acaban de declarar

Melissa: osea que mark el tio de kim quiere conmigo

Bunnymund: creo que si

Melissa: ok no es por nada pero me gusta tu tio kim, AMO A MARK!

Sierra: ok seguimos con Kim Karma

Hola toditos,y Lizbeth tranquila colega,¡esto va creciendo de nuevo!,¡okey preguntas arriba!:  
Blake:  
-me lo pase muy bien el viernes contigo,me dio mucha gracia cuando tenías un poco de helado en la nariz e intentabas comértelo,jajaja,eres un graciosillo mi marinero de aguas y tus labios son muy dulces y suaves,jijiji.  
-¿cuál es tu color favorito mi marinero?el mío el azul (todo tipo de azules) y verde (también todo tipo de verdes)

Blake: también me la pase increíble y tus labios son tan suaves y perfectos, mi color favorito muñeca es el azul cualquiera de los azules

Lizbeth:  
-ni se te ocurra morir.  
-¿alguna vez has visto algo sobrenatural?

Lizbeth: si una vez vi a un ovni

Melissa:  
-¿qué poderes tienes?yo puedo volar,teletransportacion,super velocidad,audioquinesis (con esto puedo romper cristal,cerámicas,etc con un solo grito y escuchar cosas a un volumen extremadamente extremo sin dañarme los oídos) ,bioquinesis y telequinesis (en algo que me parezco a Lizeth) ...si,si,si lo se,demasiados poderes que controlar,es lo que hay,al ser el Karma necesitas varias habilidades para controlar la buena y mala suerte de las personas.

Melissa: puedo controlar el viento y tengo telequinesis

-¿qué animales te gustan más?

Melissa: los perritos

-¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Melissa: cualquier color es bonito, pero yo diría naranja

-¿te ha pasado algo muy vergonzoso?

Melissa: si, ahorita de lo que AMO A MARK es algo vergonsoso pero es verdad kim amo a tu tio, pero tu sshhh o si quieres dicelo

Lizeth:  
-¿qué es lo que te suele gustar hacer?¿y lo que no?

Lizeth: pasar tiempo con bunny y jugar con mis hermanos, lo que no me gusta es que bunny quiera tener hijos antes de matrimonio, el y sus hormonas

-¿que idiomas te gustaría aprender?,yo a lo mejor francés,por que en las únicas clases que estuve de francés aprendí es decir "hola,adiós,señora,señor" en francés,¿por qué?muy fácil,porque la profesora se lo pasaba gritando y mandandonos a copiar porque mis compañeros no se callaban,la única persona que parecía que no estaba era yo,y si no me crees,ven a mi clase y compara entre mis compañeros y yo.

Lizeth: yo aprendi el ingles, japonés y chino a y también un poco de italiano

Bunnymund: encerio dinos algo japonés

Lizeth: mi tio y mi papa MIM son shoutas

Bunnymund: traducción

Lizbeth: dice que mi tio y mi papa son super lindos

Esto fue todo,ya nos veremos luego,¡hasta lueguito!

Sierra: ok seguimos con Raquel Karma

Hola todoooooos!  
Que tal supers?  
Tengo una idea porque no comienzo con las preguntas?  
Se cuál es la respuesta así que vamos aya!  
/Blake que estuvisteis haciendo tu y mi hermana mayor Kim el viernes?,es que no me contó nada

Blake: fuimos a pasear por el parque, compramos helado, nos besamos entre otras cosas

/Blake si alguien se metiera con tus hermanas que harías,pegarle dos ostias (tortazos) ,pegarle una paliza...el que harías?

Blake: si jack y bunny tratan mal a mis pequeñas angelitas los mato

/Blake alguna vez has tenido que pegarle una paliza a alguien por meterse con tus hermanas?,mi hermana si,una vez cuando tenía 9 años se metieron conmigo y Kim les hizo desear no haber nacido a los chicos que se metieron conmigo...hay mi hermana,que sobreprotectora es.

Blake: si una vez le peque a MIM por haber dejado a Lizbeth

MIM: ni me lo recuerdes aun me duele el cuello

/Lizeth en que quieres que te ayude con tu fic amiga del alma?

Lizeth: necesito toda tu historia, la de kim y la de ana por que ustedes 3 apareceran en mi fanfic

Lizeth entonces eres guardiana?

Lizeth: si soy guardiana de la promesa

/Norte soy un angelito o estoy entr medias?

North: eres un angelito pequeña jamás lo dudes

/Norte usas gafas para leer?

North: exactamente  
/Norte cuántos años tienes tu y cuando naciste?

North: tengo 650 y naci el 20 de diciembre

/Lizbeth no te mueras.

Lizbeth: estoy mejor ahora, gracias por preocuparte por mi

/Y tu Lizbeth,en verdad eres guardiana?,y si es si,de que?

Lizbeth: si, soy guardiana de la creatividad

/Melissa que cosa siempre te ha gustado hacer?

Melissa: leer y dibujar a mark, siempre lo veo por las noches durmiendo y lo dibujo jejeje

/Sierra te alegras que tu tío sea el conejo de pascua?

Sierra: me encanta

/Bunny no te enfades conmigo porque yo no digo esto,mi prima Ana dice que eres un conejo radioactivo.

Bunnymund: no estoy enojado con ella

Jonnathan: bueno esto es todo por hoy, pero tenbemos preguntas para nuestros lectores

Lizbeth: muy bien las preguntas son estas:

1.- ¿Cuáles son sus vocaloids favoritos?

2.- ¿ cual es su vocaloid que lo quisieran como novio(a)?

3.- ¿ cual de los vocaloids preferirían ser?

Lizeth: esperamos sus respuestas queridos lectores hasta otro capitulo chao chao


	4. Chapter 4

Ola muy buenas a todos guapísimos aquí lizbethsnow123 en otro capitulo de " pregunta a los guardianes"( jeje igualito a vegetta777)

Jack: ola a todos y tenemos a una Lizbeth enferma de la pansita

Lizbeth: si me duele mucho, lo bueno esque tengo mi medicina

Sierra: ahora quien va a conducir el programa?!

Lizeth: yyyooo!

Lizbeth: si ahora a lizeth le toca conducir el programa

Lizeth: muy bien comencemos con mi mejor amiga Raquel Karma

(Jejejeje,ha habido un pequeño fallo)  
Hola a todoooooooo!  
Que tal?  
Como están?  
El día bien?  
Blah blah blah?  
Antes de comenzar de preguntar como una loca,preguntar como si no hubiera un mañana,como si fuera el fin del mundo y tales cosas,Lizeth te quería decir que en los comentarios de tu fic deje la historia mía,la de Kim y la de Ana,pero posiblemente tarde en ponerse,pero tranquila,cuando este te lo digo,y una cosa (o cosas) que se me olvido poner de los poderes,habilidades,dones,...como lo llames,que teníamos y son poder absorber los poderes de los demás (lo tenemos Kim y yo) y invisibilidad (lo tienen Kim y Ana) ,ahora si a pregunatar como si me fuera la vida en ello!  
/Blake alguna vez has visto una cúpula con un templo dentro bajo el mar Mediterráneo tipo Atlántida?

Blake: la verdad no 

/Blake te gusta las mates?

Blake: no

/Norte cual es tu planeta favorito?

North: mercurio

/Lizeth a ti te gustaría estar en el espacio?

Lizeth: eso seria genial

/Bunny,controla tus hormonas o tendrás mala suerte por un mes...y otro y medio...

Bunnymund: yo no quiero tener mala suerte

/Dillian sabes tocar la flauta?

Dilian: si

/Melissa cual es tu color preferido?

Melissa: el que a mark le guste

/Enserio Melissa dibujas a mi tío Mark mientras duerme!?,tranquila,si dices que si no te preocupes,a veces también lo hago yo...que?

Mark: jejeje si es tan lindo cuando duerme  
/A quien le gusta las galletas?,a ver si adivinó,Norte.

North: exactamente

/A quien le gusta el chocolate?,a quien no le iba a gustar?

Lizeth: bunny tiene proibido comer chocolate

/Jonnathan alguna vez has visto un fantasma o algo raro?

Jonnathan: si es visto al fantasma de Billy joe cobra

/Sierra color preferido?

Sierra: amarillo

Esto fue todoo,y Lizeth,no te preocupes que cuando este te avisare,ahora si Chao!

Lizeth: seguimos con RosyMary

Hola a todos,preparados,listos,¡Ya!_

¿Jack que signo del zodíaco eres?

Jack: sagitario

_¿Jack que tal con las matemáticas?_

Jack: voy bien

¿Lizbeth tu también tienes un bastón como el de Jack?

Lizbeth: si, nada mas que el mio es un cetro con la punta en forma de luna

_Lizbeth sabes tocar algo?

Lizbeth: si, el bajo, la guitarra, el piano, guitarra clasica

_¿Qué es lo que siempre te gustaría hacer?,aparte de estar con Jack,con la familia y los demás

Lizbeth: que jack cumpla la promesa de que me llevara estas vacaciones de semana santa a hawai

_¿Aparte de los Vocaloids,que música te gusta?

Lizbeth: skrillex, black eyed peas, chino y nacho, katy Perry, big time rush, chayanne, marco Antonio solis, David bisbal ( buleria buleria), Alexander acha( te amo)

_¿Blake que animal te gusta más?_

Blake: los delfines

Siento que haya sido corto pero tengo que estudiar para un examen,cuidaros mucho.

Lizeth: seguimos con PrncipeFernando

HOLA CONPAÑEROS,me echabais de menos,¿Eh? (Seguro que...ni idea) ,de las preguntas que hicisteis:1- Rin,2-Rin,3-Rin...es broma... a comenzar,¿Confirmamos?,CONFIRMAMOS:  
LIZETH/¿Lizeth como haces para cambiar el pelo y ojos,eh?

Lizeth: solo con el poder de biokinesis o ponerme una peluca y pupilentes de color

/¿Qué ventajas tienes de ser el espirito del fuego?

Lizeth: soy la mas poderosa y que mi prometido no puede hacerme nada por que si no lo quemo

/¿Estoy invitado a vuestra boda?,lo que tu digas

Lizeth: si estas cordialmente invitado

/¿A quien vas a invitar?

Lizeth: a todos los amigos y familiares tanto de mi familia como el de bunny

/¿Podrías (si se puede) enseñarme biokinesis?,es que no me gusta ser rubio/

Lizeth: bueno eso si no puedo ayudarte, pero usa una peluca de color café o negro te siente muy bien esos colores y tara listo

BUNNY/¿Enserio cuando va a ser la despedida de soltero?,si ya lo se,soy todo un impaciente,ya sabes una cosa de mi

Bunnymund: va a ser el sábado 19 de abril, ya que el domingo 20 es pascua y mi boda

/¿Cuantos años tienes? (De ahora y apariencia)

Bunnymund: tengo ahora 450 años, y aparento 18 años

/¿cuál es tu color preferido?,el verde,¿Aque si?,o no

Bunnymund: aparte también es el café y el rojo

/  
JACK/¿Te gusta ser guardian?

Jack: me encanta mas por que mi princesa esta conmigo

/¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de serlo?/

Jack: pues amar a Lizbeth, divertirme con mis compañeros, amar a Lizbeth, jugar bromas a los duendes, amar a Lizbeth, visitar a north y amar a lizbeth

MELISSA/¿Te has pegado alguna vez un susto de muerte?/

Melissa: la verdad no

SANDY/¿Hay alguna persona que te guste?

Sandman: si Lizbeth pero como tiene novio, me gusta la hermana de jack o. later

/¿Sandy porque eras tan bajo?

Sandy: en realidad en mi forma normal si soy bajito, pero en mi forma humana soy de 1.65

/Tu color favorito el dorado,¿Verdad?/

Sandman: si!

TOOTH/¿Qué tal con Pérez?/

Tooth: muy bien

Bueno hasta aquí se acabó,un saludo y ADIÓS.

Lizeth: bueno seguimos con Kim Karma

Holita a todos¿cómo están toditos?¿bien?espero que si,sobre las preguntas que hicieron:  
1-Rin,Len,Miku,Seeu,Kaito,Gakupo,Meiko.  
2-Kaito.  
3-mm...yo creo que...Meiko.  
¿Comenzamos?lo tomare como un si gigantesco¡comencemos!  
Lizbeth:  
-me alegro que estés bien.  
-¿cual es tu color favorito?

Lizbeth: azul!

-¿y planeta favorito?

Lizbeth: marte y Saturno

Sierra:  
-¿cuál es tu película favorita?

Sierra: papa soy un zombie

-¿alguna vez has deseado poder volar por tu cuenta sin ayuda?

Sierra: la verdad si

-¿cuál es tu vocaloid favorito?

Sierra: haku yowane

-¿qué no te suele gustar?¿y lo que si?

Sierra: que mi tio y mi tia se peleen y que mi tio quiera tener hijos antes, y lo que me gusta es que ya se casen para tenerlos a los 2 juntitos

Jonnathan:  
-¿qué poderes te gustaría tener?

Jonnathan: telequinesis

-¿cuál es tu vocaloid favorito?

Jonnthan: oliver

-¿cuentas algún chiste?

Jonnathan: ok

Llega un francés a mexico y va al zoológico y le pide a un mexicano que le de un tour por el zoológico, cuando de repente se suelta el tigre y el mexicano sale corriendo y el francés dice

Esperra! Esperra!...dijo el francés

No, no es perra es tigre…dijo el mexicano corriendo

-¿coneces al maníaco con vestido?asi es como lo llamo yo.

Jonnathan: si es algo raro

-¿qué te suele gustar hacer?¿y lo que no?

Jonnathan: me gusta hacer pinturas y retratos y lo que no me gusta es que mi tio jack se pelee con lizbeth

Melissa:  
-¡por fin alguien que ama a mi tío!  
-¿ha pasado algo que te haya hecho perder la paciencia completamente?

Melissa: la verdad no

-¿cuál es tu vocaloid favorito?

Melissa: luka megurine

Bunny:  
-Bunny controla tus hormonas¿a que si Bunny.J (levanto a mi conejito y lo agito suavemente y lentamente como si estuviera diciendo Bunny.J que si) ¿ves?  
-¿hay más como tu?

Bunnymund: no, la verdad soy el único, pero cuando este recién casado y tenga mis hijos ellos también serán pookas

Tooth:  
-¿hay más hadas como tu?

Tooth: si mis pequeñas baby tooths

Todos:  
-esto es un chiste español que me han contado y parece que han inventado (como se corre la voz) sabiendo la crisis que hay aquí en España,ahora os lo cuento:  
Esto es una mujer que tiene un hijo y el doctor le trae a la mujer a su hijo llorando,y la mujer pregunta "¿Por que mi hijo esta llorando?" y el doctor responde "Y yo que se,sólo le hemos dicho que ha nacido en España y se ha puesto a llorar".  
-No se vosotros pero a mi me dio una gracia,bueno como digo siempre cada uno tiene sus gustos.

Esto fue,espero que no os hayáis aburrido chao¡y un besazo enorme a mi marinero!

Blake: te amo kim espero que te hagan llegado el ramo de rosas que te mande

MIM: y ese chiste ya no los había contado tu tio mark

Dilian: bueno esto es todo por hoy hasta otro capitulo chao chao


	5. sorpresas y mas sorpresas

Ola a todos lamento averme tardado por que en este capitulo tenemos un sorpresa enorme asi que comencemos con " pregunta a los guardianes"

Lizbeth: ola a todos

Todos: ola como están!

Dilian: oigan donde esta lizeth?

Bunnymund: ahorita viene les tiene una sorpresa

Melissa: y que sorpresa e…. no pudo terminar la frase por que entra lizeth con UN NIÑO CARGANDO, tiene un shorth de mezclilla, playera verde con una ranita de peluche, cabello café claro, de ojos verdes

Lizeth: hola lamento la tardanza esque fui a ver a mi mama para decirle si podía cuidar a aster, pero antes quería presentárselos

Aster: papi!...dijo el pequeño bajándose para correr hacia bunny y abrazarlo

Bunnymund: ola pequeñin como estas?...dijo soltanse del abrazo y sentadolo en sus piernas, era una copia exacta de bunny, solo que en ves de tener el cabello entre gris y negro, lo tenia café

Aster: bien, fuimos a ver a mi abuela seraphina…dijo con una sonrisa

Lizeth: exactamente, vendrá en unos minutos por aster asi que empecemos con la presentación

Aster: si, ola a todos me llamo e. aster bunnymund soy hijo de bunnymund mejor conocido como el conejo de pascua y de lizeth fire, tengo 3 años y mi primera palabra fue rana

Chicas: aaahhh ternurita

Lizeth: aver empecemos ella( me señala a mi) es tu tia Lizbeth

Lizbeth: ola precioso…dije con una soriza

Aster: ola jeje eres muy bonita

Lizbeth: gracias pequeño

Lizeth: el (señalando a jack) es tu tio jack y el pequeñito de alado(señalando a jonny) es tu primo jonny

Aster: ola tio jack, ola primo jonny

Jonnathan y jack: ola pequeño

Lizeth: muy bien, el ( señalando a blake) es tu tio blake, la hadita es tu tia tooth mejor conocida como el hada de los dientes

Tooth: ola aster, dejame ver tus dientes es cierto que son tan brillantes como los de lizeth( el pequeño abre la boca y tooth ve sus dientes) guau son tan hermosos como los de tu madre

Lizeth: el( señalando a north) es tu abuelo north, y creo que aun recuerdad a tu abuelo MIM

Aster: abuelo MIM me ire con mi abuela seraphina de vacaciones

MIM: estupendo pequeño

Lizeth: muy bien ella( señalando a melissa) es tu tia melissa y recuerdas a tu prima sierra

Aster: ola sierra

Sierra: ola precioso

Lizeth: y por ultimo te presento a tu tio sandman

Aster: el es el que me da lindos sueños en la noche papi?

Bunnymund: exactamente pequeño

Derenpe aparece una muchacha de pelo negro con un vestido verde

Aster: abuela seraphina… se baja y se va corriendo hasta seraphina

Seraphina: ola precioso listo para irnos

Aster: si ya quiero ir a jugar con mi tia Katherine

Seraphina: pero primero despídete de todos

Aster: adiós tio Sandy, tia tooth, abuelo north, te veo en la casa abuelo MIM, prima sierra, primo jonny, tia melissa, tio blake, tio jack y tia Lizbeth hasta luego

Seraphina: creo que faltaron otras 2 personas en despedirte

Aster: es cierto… se va corriendo hasta donde esta lizeth y bunny… nos vemos en casa de la abuela seraphina y abuelo MIM, adiós mami… le da un beso en la mejilla a lizeth…. Adiós papi…. Le da un beso en la mejilla a bunny

Seraphina: adiós a todos… dicho esto desaparecen en forma de muchas mariposas doradas

Lizeth: jeje espero que este bien mi pequeño

Bunnymund: lo estará… dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lizbeth: cofcof creo que nos deben una explicación.. dije con un tono de voz serio… quien de los dos empezó

Lizeth: bunnymund…dijo seria

North: que ocurrió exactamente

Lizeth: estábamos acostados platicando de la boda y lo demás hasta que bunny empezó ya saben que, y bueno exactamente eso ocurrió el domingo, ya el lunes por la mañana me di cuenta que estaba embarazada se lo dije a bunny estaba a la vez feliz y enojada, pero bueno se le hizo su santo capricho, fuimos ese mismo dia a ver a MIM, y el me dijo que exactamente el miércoles nacería aster, y dicho y hecho nació aster a las 11:00 p.m del 12 de marzo, y pues se me ocurrió ponerle aster ya que fue el quien quería tenerlo antes, y pues su primera palabra fue rana por que MIM le regalo un peluche de la rana rene

Jack: guau bunnymund tu caprichito se te hizo realidad

Melissa: solo una pregunta si nació el miércoles, por que el parece un niño de 3 años si solo han pasado 3 dias de su nacimiento?

MIM: por que cuando una espíritu esta embarazada no dura como en los humanos 9 meses, dura exactamente uno dias para nacer a lo que equivale ya que cada dia para nosotros los espiritus es un mes completo

Tooth: osea que el pequeño aster tiene 3 meses de nacidos que equivale a edad inmortal 3 años

MIM: exactamente

Lizbeth: muy bien empecemos con las preguntas de danitoquero

salve, quam sunt: ... jejejje sii soy bilingue... jejjee ok no .. use traductor google XD ... y pues que salgan las preguntassssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss jejejje XD ...  
BUNNY : oye ¿como te sientes al saber que ya casi se acerca pascua

bunnymund: me siento muy feliz

LIZETH : wiiiiiii gracias ... entonces ... me mandas la invitacion para la despedidas ... wiiiiii party people ..Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta Don't stop the party ..jejejej ok no XD

Lizeth: claro la verdad ya estamos enviando las invitaciones para la boda y la despedida

JACK ¿ que harias si el fin del mundo fuera un apocalipsis zombie o.O?

Jack: me escondo en el lugar mas recóndito del mundo

y estas fueron las preguntitas  
bye ... y este PUDIN

Lizbeth: ok seguimos con MarkMarquitos

Hola a everyone,de las preguntas que hicisteis las he contestado:1Len,Rin,Meiko,Gakupo,Kaito,Miku 2Seeu 3 Gakupo.Y ahora me toca hacer preguntas.

¿Melissa te gusto el clavel que te deje en tu camerino con el pequeño poema?,Melissa tengo que hacerte una preguntita:¿Melissa querrías ser mi novia?,no importa si dices que no,si eres feliz yo también seré feliz,

Melissa: me encanto el clavel, y ssiii quiero ser tu novia mark y dejame anunciar que kim es tia y tu también mark ya que el lizeth y bunny tuvieron un hijo muy hermoso

¿Bunny estas nervioso por tu boda?,¿Bunny por qué tienes prohibido comer chocolate?,¿Bunny que vas hacer después de tu boda?,

Bunnymund: algo, por que me altero y me aloco al comer chocolate, pues ir de luna miel y me llevare a aster y a sierra a parís junto con mi princesa lizeth

Lizeth: valio la pena tener un hijo antes, si ya quiero casarme e ir a parís

¿Jack conoces algún superhéroe?,

Jack: a batman y a robin

¿Dillian que platos de comida odias y adoras?

Dilian: odio el caldo de pescado y de camaron y adoro todas las comidas típicas de mexico

,¿Lizeth que vas ha hacer después de tu boda?

Lizeth: ir de luna de miel a paris

,¿Jack como eras de pequeño?.Hasta aquí termine,hasta pronto y hasta luego princesa Melissa,un beso enorme para usted madam.

Jack: era un travieso

Lizbeth: seguimos con Kim Karma

Holita a todos¿que tal?¿preparados para las preguntas?¡pues empecemos!.  
Lizbeth:  
-¿coneces a vegetta?¿y a willyrex?

Lizbeth: si los adoro soy su fan

-¿cuál es tu youtuber favorito?

Lizbeth: yo diría vegetta

-¿vuelas,verdad?

Lizbeth: siii

Blake:  
-¡oh!gracias por el ramo de rosas,son hermosas mi marinero.

Blake: no hay de que mi princesa, espero que te aya llegado la invitación de ir a cenar conmigo mañana en la noche

Tooth:  
-¿alguna vez has visto un tigre blanco?

Tooth: si Lizbeth y jack tienen uno se llama espuma

-¿qué piensas de que Bunny y Lizeth se vayan a casar?yo pienso que...¡genial!se verán tiernos y lindos.

Tooth: se van a ver muy tiernos, ya que son una linda pareja y su pequeño ni se diga

Jonnathan:  
-¿existen los vampiros?no vale decir los murciélagos.

Jonnathan: si uno de ellos queria con Lizbeth

Jack: y que le paso?

Lizbeth: lo mande al infierno

Jack: y como se llamaba?

Lizbeth: Marshall lee

-tu chiste me dio mucha gracia,...no es una perra,jejejeje.  
Sierra:  
-¿es vedad lo de que si vas al final de un arcoiris hay algo?yo de pequeña me creía eso.

Sierra: eso dicen pero la verdad no se

Dillian:  
-¿impaciente de que se casen ya Bunny y Lizeth?

Dilian: la verdad si

Lizeth:  
-madre mía el rato que tuvimos que pasar Raquel,yo y tu para buscar un vestido de novia,pero bueno,lo pasamos bien.

Lizeth: sii fue cansado pero divertido

Bunny:  
-¿es verdad que en Australia,un hombre no tiene que guiñarle el ojo a una mujer que no conoce?

Bunnymund: si

-¿consideras que España esta to' loca?yo si,porque no es normal que la gente haga que le persigan toros cada verano,yo considero a todos los españoles como una cabra,incluido yo,Raquel,Ana,Mark,Fern y Rosa.y locos me refiero a loco de graciosillo no de lo otro.

Espero que tengáis un buen di adiós a todos,y de nuevo gracias marinero mío por las flores y ¡chao chao! (jeje como German)

Bunnymund: la verdad no

Lizbeth: continuamos con PrncipeFernando

HOLA COMPAÑEROS,¿Preparados para contestar?,yo no...es broma...claro que lo estoy,Okey pues preguntas van:  
SANDY/¿Oye eras así como estas ahora cuando eras humano o tenías otra forma?/¿Qué te gusta hacer y que no?/¿Cuantos años tienes?/

Sandman: la verdad era mucho mas alto, me encanta hacer mi trabajo, pero también tiene una desventaja de que en mi trabajo no puedo hablar o despertare a los niños

BUNNY/Genial,ya tienes fecha,LA DESPEDIDA HAY QUE HACERLA INOLVIDABLE/Sabes yo nací nueve meses después de la boda de mis padres,adivina (mi padre,por supuesto) ,podrías hacerlo tu siquieres,es un truquillo/¿Por qué no puedes comer chocolate?,SI ESTA DELICIOSO/¿Ya no te hará daño el fuego verdad?,no se pregunto/¿Nervioso de que la Pascua se acerque?/Tengo una idea,cásate con Lizeth mientras duerme...Okey no,queda como un sicopata,mejor no lo hagas/

Bunnymund: por que me vuelve loco el chocolate, si el fuego ya no me hace daño

Lizeth: si como no

Bunnymund: entonces por que no me quemaste cuando empezamos eso

Lizeth: por que? Por que? ( se puso nerviosa)

Bunnymund: lo sabia, no tuviste el coraje de hacerlo verdad

Lizeth: calladito te vez mas bonito bunny

Bunnymund: si estoy demasido nervioso por la pascua

LIZETH/Ten en cuenta que tendrás hijos nube meses después de tu boda/¿Te emociona que vayas a ser la mujer del conejo de Pascua con ansias de tener hijos?/¿Deseando que llega ya la Pascua?/

Lizeth: creeme lo tenia encuenta, y si ya quiero ser la mujer del conejo de pascua

Bunnymund: si sabes que después de hacer eso y tener un hijo conmigo ya eres mia

Lizeth: ya lo se, y si tengo un hijo maravilloso, y espero con hancias la pascua

BLAKE/¿Que juegos te gustan?/¿Alguna vez has visto un tiburón blanco?/¿Los pulpos son morados?/¿Enserió los pulpos cambian de color como un camaleón?/

Blake: los de matanza, si son hermosos, si son algo raros los pulpos, no los pulpos solo son de color morado

DILLIAN/¿Cuantos años tienes?/¿Cuál es tu color favorito?/  
HASTA AQUI,bueno espero que os haya gustado,HASTA LA VISTA.

Dilian: tengo 345 años, mi color favorito es el naranja

Lizbeth: seguimos con RosyMary

Hola a todos¿Como estáis?¿Bien?_¿Lizeth tienes ya el vestido de novia?_No quiero ser pesada pero,¿Cuando será la despedida?

Lizeth: si esta muy hermoso, el mismo dia que la despedida de soltero de bunny nada mas que mi despedida será en el palacio de los dientes

Tooth: si, yo y las babys tooths estamos organizando todo

_¿Bunny deseando que llegue la Pascua?_¿Cantais alguno/a una cancioncita?

Bunnymund: si, y la verdad ando un poco afónico

Jack: y eso por que?

Bunnymund: por que alguien quien no dire nombre( mira a lizeth) me sirvió en mi baso de agua hielo y me lo tome todo de golpe y ahora me duele la garganta

_¿Jonnathan que música te gusta más y menos?

Jonnathan: la de vocaloid, David bisbal, mark antony, marco Antonio solis y skrillex

_Lizbeth conoces a Vege (Vegetta777) y a Willy (Willyrex) ?_¿Lizbeth ves sus vídeos?,a mi me encantan

Lizbeth: si y me facinan sus videos

_Bunny y Lizeth cuando tengáis hijos,¿Qué aprenderán a decir primero,mamá o papá?_¿Como llamaras a tus hijos Lizeth?_Que tengáis un buen día,adiós criaturas del Señor.

Bunnymund: aprendió a decir la palabra rana

Lizeth: y después dijo mami, ja en tu cara bunny

Bunnymund: si pero sigo con la duda, por que no cuando hicimos eso no me quemaste

Lizeth: esto pues jeje ( dijo nerviosa)… sabes que olvidalo y pues me tengo que ir… jeje adiós y sale corriendo a toda velocidad

Bunnymund: todavía no termino de hablar lizeth…. Dicho esto sale corriendo por lizeth

Tooth: ok esto fue raro

Lizbeth: si, bueno hasta luego pásensela muy bien

Todos: adiós


	6. Chapter 6

Ola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de "pregunta a los guardianes"

Lizbeth: ola a todos como están espero que bien

jack: nos divertimos mucho anoche verdad Lizbeth

Lizbeth: si fue una noche inolvidable

Lizeth: ok esto es raro y su adtitud también

Bunnymund: pero bueno asi que mejor empecemos ya que me toca conducir el programa

Dilian: genial asi que comencemos

Bunnymund: muy bien empecemos con danitoquero

holiwis a todos y que salgan las preguntas ... :3  
bunnymund : oigan me invitan a su cumple de su hijo heee

bunnymund: claro será este sábado en la tarde en la madriguera

este es otra de bunnymund : que paso ese dia cuando tu y lizeth hicieron .. eso ... ya sabes ... por que lo hiciste O.o?

bunnymund: ni yo mismo lo se creo que fue un impulso

lizeth : oye tambien se me hizo la dudita ... por que no quemaste a bunnymund como un pollo rostizado cuando hicieron ... pues ya sabes esoooo ... mmmm quiero respuestas  
y bueno eso fueron mis preguntas .. y pues  
paz y amor y rockkk lml

lizeth: esto pues, pues hay ya bien no quise hacerlo en vez de dominarlo a el, el fue el que me domino contentos aassshhh

bunnymund: ok eso si que fue raro, seguimos con RosyMary

Hola_¡Que monada de niño!_¿Dillian como te convertiste en la que controla los elementos?,como una especie de segunda madre naturaleza,ya me entiendes_

Dilian: bueno todo ocurrió en un verano, yo estaba jugando con mis primos en la pradera, hasta que mi primo el mas pequeño se quedo en una rama del árbol y no podía bajar, yo subi por que me di cuenta de que la rama estaba apunto de romperse y pues el bajo y yo cai pero ahí abajo del árbol había una fosa y pues cai allí, MIM vio la valentía que tenia y pues me convirtió en lo que ahora soy dilian earth

¿Bunny estarás contento no?,ya has cumplido tu pequeño deseo_

Bunnymund: si demasiado contento o no gatita( dijo mirando a lizeth y guiñándole un ojo)

Lizeth: deja de llamarme gatita o juro que esta vez si te quemo

¿Jack coneces a Perer Pan?_¿Existe campanilla?,ya sabes,la hada de Peter Pan_

Jack: si el no me agrada

Tooth: por que si es tan dulce?

Jack: por que siempre le coquetea a MI novia

¿Lizeth te gustaría tener más hijos?_Esto fue todo,hasta luego.

Lizeth: la verdad no se

Bunnymund: seguro que no quieres mas, por que yo si

Lizeth: calladito te vez mas bonito bunny

Bunnymund: ok seguimos con Kim Karma

Holita a todos¿qué tal?veo que muy bien,y enserio ya soy tia¡que emoción!¡me alegra ser la tia de una criaturilla tan adorable!bueno ¿comenzamos?¡comenzamos!  
Blake:  
-si me llego la invitación tuya mi marinero¡claro que me gustaría ir contigo!estoy deseando verte!

Blake: gracias y me gusto la velada fue espectacular

Lizeth:  
-¿vas a seguir escribiendo el fic?

Lizeth: claro solo que no tengo mucho tiempo por que tengo que cuidar a aster, ya que su padre no puede por que ya llega la pascua y tiene demasiado trabajo

-por casualidad¿por qué no quemaste a Bunny cuando paso eso eh?

Lizeth: ya no quiero tocar ese tema

Jonnathan:  
-¿qué es lo más triste que te ha pasado?¿y lo más feliz?

Jonnathan: lo mas triste es cuando mi tio jack termino con Lizbeth y lo feliz es que hayan vuelto

-¿cuál es tu estación favorita?

Jonnathan: invierno

Sierra:  
-¿te esperabas que tuvieras un primo tan rápido?

Sierra: si, ya que las hormonas de mi tios no podían soportar mucho tiempo

Tooth:  
-¿has pasado en algún momento tan vergonzoso?

Tooth: la verdad si, cuando vistieron a perez de miki la de vocaloid y yo me vesti de kiyoteru fue a la vez gracioso y vergonzoso

Hasta lueguito¡y un besazo enorme a mi marinero!

Bunnymund: seguimos con MarkMarquitos

Hola a todos.¿Princesa mía quieres salir el sábado conmigo por la tarde?,

Melissa: con gusto mark

Norte ya decía yo que todo un caballero,

North: exactamente

¿Oye Norte por que en Navidad me dejaste una muñeca?¡Si yo soy un chico!,y además ya no juego con muñequitos pero...¿Una muñeca?¿No crees que te has confundido?

North: espera yo no te lleve eso,, jack que hiciste

Jack: jejeje creo que me atraparon

,¿Sierra cuál es tu país favorito?,

Sierra: España

¿Jonnathan cual es tu deseo?

Jonnathan: que mi tio jack y Lizbeth se casen y tengan muchos hijos

,¿Lizeth puedes explicarme por que no quemas te a Bunny?,debes explicaciones a todos y a Bunny también

Lizeth: por favor no sigan ese tema me esta dando ganas de quemar a alguien

,¿Dillian cual es tu estación favorita?.Nos vemos en otro momento y un beso dulcinea.  
;-)

Dilian: verano

Bunnymund: seguimos con PrncipeFernando

HOLA CONPAÑEROS,¿Preparados para las preguntas?,ENTONCES COMENCEMOS:  
BUNNY/Tu deseo hecho realidad/¿Te gustaría tener más hijos?/Mi madre ha comprado huevos de Pascua,ya tenemos para merendar,jeje/

Bunnymund: si quiero tener mas hijos, y eso es malo ya no creeran en mi

LIZETH/¿Por qué no quemaste a Bunny?

Lizeth: no quiero hablar de eso

/¿Cuantos años tienes?,apariencia y verdad

Lizeth: 250, y aparento unos 13 años lo se muy joven, casada y con un hijo

/Oye,¿vas a seguir escribiendo o que?

Lizeth: aparte de que tengo que cuidar a aster, no tengo mucha inspiracion

/Aster es adorable/

Lizeth: gracias amo mucho a mi pequeño

JACK/¿Qué tal con las matemáticas?

Jack: regular

/¿Sabes cuál es la capital de tu país?

Jack: no

/¿Sabes dónde esta el norte?

Jack: si (sale a afuera, saca su brújula y señala en norte,) esta cerca del polo norte

/¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?/

Jack: David bisbal, buleria

DILLIAN/¿Cuantos años tienes?/¿Qué más te suele gustar hacer?¿Y qué no?/

Dilian: tengo 350 años, me gusta pintar y pasar tiempo con mi familia, y odio que me molesten

HASTA LUEGO FRIENDS,nos vemos luego.

Bunnymund: ok esto es todo, algún anuncio Lizbeth

Lizbeth: claro, chicos lectores llevo escribiendo un fanfic llamado los hermanos element y nadie a puesto un reviews y siento que no vale la pena continuarlo asi que es decisión de ustedes

Jack: hasta luego bye bye


	7. gran noticia

Hola y bienvenidos a este programa llamado "pregunta a los guardianes"

Lizbeth: ola a todos y lamento no haber subido el capitulo esque estaba…. No termino de hablar por que jack la interrumpe

Jack: queras decir estábamos, por que fuimos casi todos los que estábamos ocupado

Lizbeth: hay ya pues estábamos ocupados por que nos encargamos de los preparativos de la boda de lizeth y bunnymund

Tooth: y como ya saben ayer fue 20 de abril, osea el dia de pascua y que creen

Blake: MI HERMANITA LIZETH ESTA RECIENMENTE CASADA…dijo estusiasmado y con una pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad

MIM: que rápido creció y ahora esta casada y con hijo se va asentir sola la casa sin ella…dijo con lagrimas de felicidad

Lizbeth: y yo que, acaso estoy pintada! Dije con mucho enojo

North: no es eso pequeña, esque pensábamos que tu serias la primera en casarte y tener hijos, pero jamás nos imaginamos que lizeth seria la primera y que ya tiene un hijo

Lizbeth: alfin a alguien si le importo

Jonnathan: tia mejor hay que darles el anuncio a los lectores

Jack: cierto princesa

Lizbeth: muy bien, verán hoy no nos podrán acompañar en el programa sierra,aster( el pequeñin mas hermoso del planeta), bunnymund y lizeth ya que se fueron de luna de miel y bunny no quiso dejar a sierra y a aster solos se los llevaron pero mañana si estarán con nosotros

Melissa: los muy ingratos se fueron a parís

Tooth: veras que mark algún dia te llevara a parís

Melissa: mark si estas leyendo esto, ALGUN DIA LLEVAME A PARIS!

Sandman: calmate meliss hay que empezar con las preguntas

Jack: muy bien es mi turno de conducir el programa, muy bien empecemos con Raquel karma

Hola a todoooooooooos!  
Que tal?  
Bien la vida?  
/Blake,que tal con mi hermana,super?,ojalá tuviera novio pero no,porque Doña Kimaria piensa que soy demasiado joven,por favor que ya no tengo 6 años!

Blake: bien la adoro, mira si tanto quieres novio, que edad tienes ya que el pequeño aster ya esta creciendo tienes esa obsion y también esta jonnathan que ya cumplió 13 años en en edad humana, pero ssshhh este es nuestro secreto

/Lizeth amiga,tengo una preguntita de la típica princiante de nivel 0,he estado pensando en escribir la historieta de mi pequeña familia y bueno,me preguntaba que si lo llego a escribir,como se subiría el fic?,ya lo se,soy una principiante de primera!,y me avergüenzo de mi misma...

Tooth: muy bien, lizeth dice que primero busca una parte donde diga longin viene con un candado, después al darle click , te aparece una tabla de registros en una parte aparecen los simbolos de google+, facebook, twiter entre otros, si tienes alguna de esas cuentas le das click al símbolo de la cuenta que tienes, y si no tienes cuenta create una, le das click y listo ya tienes cuenta de fanfic, pero tienes que esperar 48 horas para empezar a escribir las historias que te gusten

/Cual es tu deseo más grande Bunny?

Jack: muy bien, dice bunny que ees casarse con lizeth

/Yupi,empezó la primavera! (cantando) dulce,dulce primavera con tus colores resplandeces cada día!  
/Sandy te gusta cantar?

Sandman: demasiado

/Dillian dónde te gustaría vivir?,a mi en Alemania.

Dilian: en hawai

Lizbeth: oye ese era mi lugar en donde yo iba a vivir

/Dillian en que momento has sentido rabia?,lo que voy a decir va a parecer ridículo,pero igualmente lo cuento,cuando yo tenía 5 años fuimos a Alemania de vacaciones,entonces compramos unas galletas (no estoy segura si lo eran) y me las iba a comer pero no podía porque estaban más duras que una piedra,me empece a enfadar y si no fuera por Kim que las cogió y las mojo en leche haciéndolas más blanditas,entonces habría ido a por la tia que me las vendió a pegarle patadas hasta que sangrara...ya se muy violente y muy ridículo,no hace falta que lo digáis vale.

Dilian: aveces

/Cuado cumples tu los años Bunny?

Jack: dice bunny que el 20 de abril osea q ya cumplió años y ya esta casado

Okey hasta luego y que alguien le de un beso de mi parte al pequeñín!  
Chao!

Jack: ok seguimos con RosyMary

Hola_¿Sandy cual es tu color favorito?

Sandman: el dorado y el amarillos

_¿Sandy existían los dinosaurios?_

Sandman: si y era fabulosos

¿Tooth te cae mal Lizbeth?

Tooth: al principio creía que lizbeth era mala por que a mi me gustaba jack, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo vi que lizbeth no lastimaría a jack y eso me gusto de ella ya que no dejaría que nadie lastime a las personas que ella ama, por eso ella y yo nos llevamos bien verdad lizbeth…dijo tooth dándome un abrazo

Lizbeth: si las mejores amigas

_Lizbeth me encanto tu fic,es tan tierno_

Lizbeth: gracias esos comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendolo

¿Contentó Bunny?_

Jack: aahhh

Lizbeth: espera jack yo contesto eso, bunny anda como perro faldero detrás de mi hermana

¿Dillian cual es tu color favorito?_

Dilian: rosado y azul cielo

¿Cuál es vuestro mes favorito?

Todos: mayo y diciembre

_¿Qué signo eres tu Dillian?_hasta Lugo chicos.

Dilian: geminis

Jack: muy bien seguimos con tu amiguis lizbeth

Lizbeth: kim karma amiguis del alma

Kim Karma

Holita a todos¿qué tal colegas?¿todo bien por ahí?¿por qué no comenzamos?¡vamos a comenzar!:  
Lizeth:  
-¿cuál es tu animal favorito?

Lizbeth: el animal favorito de lizeth es el conejo

-¿te ha pasado algo vergonzoso?

Lizbeth: a ella no, pero a mi me ocurren casi a diario, kim quitame la mala suerte

Lizbeth:  
-tu fic esta chulo.

Lizbeth: gracias amiga, sabes que ahora te nombro como mi hermana, asi que bienvenida a la familia de la luna, espera todos tus amigos, hermanos, primos y tio son bienvenidos a la familia de la luna

-tu nombre se parece al nombre Linsday,no se desde mi punto de vista.

Lizbeth: si eso es lo que me dicen

Jack:  
-¿quienes son las otras estaciones?,aparte de Lizeth.

Jack: muy bien

Seraphina es la madre naturaleza madre de todas las estaciones del años

Yo soy el del invierno y como toda estación tiene su propio o propia sempai( osea maestro(a))

Lizeth fire estación del verano, su sempai es Daniel summer, alessandra flowers estación de la primavera, su sempai es e. aster bunnymund

Javier Brown estación del otoño, su sempai es melissa air, y jack frost estación del invierno, su sempai es lizbeth snow

Lizbeth: jajaj quien iva a imaginar que yo me iba a enamorar de jack

Jack: mejor dicho yo soy el que me enamore de ti

Lizbeth: aahh eres tan tierno…dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bunny:  
-¿por qué los australianos decís "En Australia no hay tornados" si hubieron muchos en años anteriores?como uno que hubo en el 2007,ya se,ya se,leo mucho.

Jack: bueno bunny me conto que lo de 2007 si es sierto, pero hay algunos australianos que no quieren ni saberlo

Blake:  
-¿tus padre o tu madre era de otro sitio?mi madre es alemana y mi padre español.  
Esto fue todito,hasta lueguito y un beso a mi nuevo sobrino Aster y a mi marinero.

Blake: si mi madre es de mexico y mi padre es español, y espero que te haya llegado el collar de corazón que te mande

Jack: ok seguimos con el noviecito de meliss

Melissa: mark el amor de mi vida

Hola a todos.¿Qué tal el día?.Me alegra ser el tío de el renacuajo.

Melissa: mark no le digas renacuajo, que tal si por azares del destino tenemos tu y yo un hijo y la primera palabra que diga es borrego , le diras mi pequeño borreguito

Lizbeth: cof cof tan rápido pensando en matrimonio e hijos meliss…dije con una sonrisa picara

Melissa: jejeje yo mmm jejeje que cosas no…dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

¿Dillian en que momento has sentido un alivio tremendo?,por ejemplo cuando has estado en una situación difícil y al pasarla te hacer decir "Por fin ha terminado".

Dilian: la verdad si, la boda de lizeth me traia agetreada

Me lo pase muy bien contigo doncella mía.

Melissa: y como no, pasarla bien contigo es muy hermoso

¿cuantos años tienes Norte?.

North: 675 en edad inmortal, 85 en edad humana

¿MIM alguna vez has sentido una gran gran vergüenza?.

MIM: si, llore en la boda de lizeth

Lizbeth: tengo la foto, si la quieren avisanme

¿MIM te alegra tener un nieto encantador?.

MIM: si, es muy lindo y bien portado

Bueno hasta pronto y un beso a mi doncella.

Melissa: te amo mark un besaso enorme

Jack: ok seguimos con PrncipeFernando

HOLA COMPAÑEROS,volví,y con estupendas notas,YUPII,NO SUSPENDÍ NINGUNA.  
MIM/¿Cuantos año tienes?,seguro que muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimos/

MIM: demasiado mas de lo que tu crees

¿Qué te suele gustar hacer?/

MIM: pasar tiempo con la familia, pasar tiempo con mi esposa seraphina y pintar retratos

¿Cuál es tu color preferido?/

MIM: morado, dorado y…. se coloca alado de lizbeth y sacan dos carteles

MIM y lizbeth: azul!

TOOTH/¿Por que tienes tantos colores?,será propio de los colibríes,¿No?

Tooth: exactamente mark los colibrís son asi

/¿Cuantos años tienes?,de las dos cosas/

Tooth: 468 inmortal y 26 en edad humana 

JACK/A ti te dan miedo los zombis,pues a mi me asustan el doble incluyendo a los vampiros (tipo Dracula)

Jack: genial alguien me comprende, sabes que fern me caes bien y por eso te nombro mi bro, osea mi hermano, de ahora en adelante eres parte de la familia frost

/¿Tu hermana como se llama?¿Emma?¿Pippa (lo que he oído por ahí) ?/

Jack: se llama ema y la quiero tanto

SIERRA/¿Cuál fue el mejor día de tu vida? /

Sierra: la boda del año, fue muy hermoso, y adivinene quien atrapo el ramo de la novia… se acerca a jonnathan,dilian y blake con carteles de señales

Todos: a lizbeth…dijeron apuntando con los carteles a lizbeth

Lizbeth: jejeje si y además jack ayer me pidió matrimonio asi que kim preparate mañana por la mañana hay que ir por el vestido de novia, miren mi anillo de compromiso… dijo mostrando un anillo de 3 gemas circulares de color azul y la de inmedio era de un corazón azul oscuro

Jack: bueno esto es todo por hoy hasta la otra chicos y recuerden habrá otra boda wwiiii voy a casarme soy tan feliz


	8. Chapter 8

Holas a todos guapisimos aquí lizbeth snow 123 en un programa llamado "pregunta a los guardianes"

Lizbeth: amo a vegetta777

Tooth y dilian: vegetta!

Jack: ahora amas a vegetta, ya no me quiere… se va a un rincón llorando

MIM: pobrecito…dijo sintiendo tristeza por el joven jack

Lizeth: si lo trataste mal pobre

Aster: tia lizbeth, no trates asi a mi tio jack

North: el pequeño aster tiene razón lizbeth, ahora si te pasaste

Lizbeth: dejen de criticarme… se para de su lugar y se a la esquina con jack a llorar

Bunnymund: pobre de lizbeth no era tan necesario los reclamos y regaños chicos solo mirenlos

Ven a jack y lizbeth versión chibi abrazados llorando amargadamente, debajo de ellos tienen un enorme charco de lagrimas y unos minis grillos pasean ahí con una hoja de árbol como bote y ramas como sus remos

Melissa: chicos vengan no se pongan a llorar me hacen sentir mal, a quien le importa conparto su dolor….se va a la esquina con jack y lizbeth

Jonnathan: tio jack, tia lizbeth me hacen sentir mal, a quien engaño esto esta peor que cuando vimos el titanic, no me dejen yo también conparto su dolor….se va a la esquina con jack,melissa y lizbeth a llorar

Aster: que acaban de hacer ahora están peor, tan solo mirenlos ya parece alberca esa esquina…dice el pequeño señalando hacia la esquina donde se aprecia a jack,melissa,jonnathan y lizbeth versión chibi y toda esa esquina llena de agua parece alberca ya que muchos insectos y hasta baby tooth?! Están nadando en las lagrimas de los chicos

MIM: ya chicos vengan necesitan un abrazo…dijo MIM abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a los 4, ellos se paran y corren para abrazar a MIM

Tooth: ven jack dejame abrazarte hermanito…dijo tooth estendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a jack

Jack: hermanita…jack va directo hacia tooth y la abraza

Tooth: tranquilo pequeño lizbeth te ama mucho, sabes que ella pondría su vida en riesgo solo para que tu estes bien

Jack: lo se, y yo daría mi vida por ella…dijo ya tranquilo

MIM: muy bien chicos ya paren esas lagrimas que vamos a empezar las preguntas y el conductor del programa el dia de hoy será el pequeño Aster

Lizeth: genial mi pequeño conducirá el programa de goy y también ahora estará con nosotros

Aster: muy bien emcemos con Vans-ImNotAShoe

Hola Lizbeth!  
Lamento no haberte mandado ningun review antes pero como soy tan... yo siempre se me olvida  
No tengo tantas preguntas(saca un pergamino de 2 metros)  
Asi que...  
¡¿Te casas?!  
Estoy feliz por ti(cof invitame a la boda cof)  
Han tenido algun inconveniente este ultimo año?

Lizbeth: me di cuenta nessa y bonito nombre de usuario de fanfic, y si me voy a casar con el chico mas lindo y genial del mundo

Melissa: David zepeda

Lizbeth: no, con jack frost tonta

Jack: que onda con david zepeta meliss

Melissa: que es buen actor

Lizbeth: si mark lo que tu digas

Melissa: lo que tu digas jack

Lizbeth: calmate mark por que si no te congelo

Melissa: calmate tu también jack o si no te encierro en el baño

Lizbeth: muy bien tu ganas mark, solo por hoy te dejo empaz mark

Melissa: lo que tu digas jack frost

North: no entiendo lo que estaban haciendo

Bunnymund: cada chica que se pelea y tiene un novio, le dice por el nombre de el novio para molestarla o molestarlo

North: aahhh ok fire

Bunnymund: mira north, no te contesto por que no soy maleducado…dijo enojado y sonrojado

Y...  
¡Norte se que no me enviaste nada por lo de Dark!  
Tenia que decirlo...

North: estoy enojadísimo contigo pequeña

Ven alguna serie?

Todos: hora de aventura y un show mas

Les gusta pretty little liars?

Todos: no mucho

Estoy metida en eso desde la semana pasada  
No tengo idea de que poner ahora...  
Adios, arigatou  
Ah ese no era...  
Adios

Aster: seguimos con mark

Hola a todos.¡Buenas noticias doncella,nos largamos a París este fin de semana!.

Melissa: muy bien lo bueno es que empaque lista para irnos, a divertirnos se a dicho

Lizbeth: que no se les ocurra ir mas lejor verdad mark

Melissa: como se te ocurre decir eso frost

Lizbeth: solo digo lo que pienso mark

Melissa: mejor calmate frost

Lizbeth: ok ok mark

Melissa: calladita t eves mas bonita frost

¿Alguna vez te has quedado dormido Bunny?

Bunnymund: si, estaba cuidando a aster y me quede dormido en el jardin

.¿Qué tal el día?

Todos: genial y caluroso

Jack: culpa de lizeth

Lizeth: calmate lizbeth

Jack: como tu digas bunny

Lizeth: calladito te ves mas bonito lizbeth

Jack: aja lo que tu digas bunny

.¿Lizbeth a ti te aburre alguna asignatura?

Lizbeth: matematicas

.¿Lizeth que tal el pequeño?.

Lizeth: pregúntaselo a el

Aster: son los mejores papas que e tenido me encanta jugar con ellos

¿Tooth que opinas de los dentistas?

Tooth: que hacen un buen trabajo

Lizbeth: no es cierto son terribles

Tooth: no frost son tan responsables en su trabajo

Lizbeth: mejor ni hables perez

Tooth: ok me callo

North: esto se esta poniendo bueno…saca una palomitas y refresco

.Nos vemos luego y un besazo a la doncella y al pequeñín.

Aster: muy bien seguimos con RosyMary

Hola_¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?

_¿Cuantos años tiene el pequeño?_

Aster: voy a cumplir en edad inmortal 100 y en edad humana 12

Lizbeth: guau tan rápido crecio

¿Jonathan cuál es tu serie favorita?_

Jonnathan: el rey león 1 y 2

¿Sierra conoces Vegetta y Willy?,y si los conoces y ves apocalipsisminecraft,

Sierra: si me encantan, y adoro apocalisisminecraft

¿Quieres qué halla tercera temporada?,yo si

Sierra: siiiii

_¿Dillian alguna vez has estado muy avergonzada?_Hasta luego

Dilian: si cuando me puse un vestido corto

Aster: seguimos con Kim Karma

Holita a todos y...¿de verdad ya tengo otra hermana?...¡genial!:  
Lizbeth:  
-por Pandora,estuvimos horas buscando un vestido de novia,pero lo conseguimos y la próxima vez que vayamos por ahí a comprar,si empezamos a tardar,recuérdame mandar a casa a Ana,la muy niña se volvió pesadita (Ana:Perdona pero no es culpa mía que no me guste irme a comprar por mucho tiempo) pero quisiste venir tu (Ana:Ya pero...pero...¡Bah,olvídalo!) oigo y obedezco.  
-¿tienes mala suerte?seguro qué es Ana (miro a Ana y ella aparta la mirada silvando) tendré una conversación con ella más tarde,bueno no te preocupes ahora te la quito (levanto la mano y de ti,Lizbeth,sale un hilo negro) ¡VUALÁ!listo,mala suerte,se ha esfumado (Ana:Más o menos te la has tragado) ya,pero por alguna razón no me afecta,y la verdad no tengo ni idea cual es la razón,a lo mejor es porque yo también controló la mala suerte...  
-¡enhorabuena Lizbeth!  
-¿cuándo es la boda?

Lizbeth: si eres mi nueva hermana, y asu me canse ese dia estaba tan cansada que mande a jack a dormir al baño ya que estaba molestando, y la fecha no la hemos puesto pero será en mayo

Bunny:  
-¿qué tal?

Bunnymund: aquí disfrutando la vida

-¿alguna vez has visto algo sobrenatural?

Bunnymund: si, aster estaba en el jardín y empezó a volar

Blake:  
-Gracias por el collar Marinero. 

-¿de qué estabais hablando mi hermana y tu?

Blake: consiguiéndole un novio a tu hermana podría ser jonnathan o aster

-¿seguro qué no has visto algún templo gigantesco bajo el mar Mediterráneo?porque ese es el templo del Karma,y además es la guarida mi guarida y de los demás Karmas (Ana,Raquel,Saúl) y de los guerreros o Herrero porque solo tenemos a uno (B.J)

Blake: si lo e visto pero no me atrevo a entrar, me dejarías entrar la próxima vez

Dillian:  
-¿has visto algún alíen?

Dilian: si

-¿cuál es tu grupo favorito?

Dilian: big time rush y eme15

Todos:  
-¿sabéis quién es Pandora?ella es...como MIM podríamos decir,ella es la que elige a los guerreros,más Karmas aún no,de momento solo somos 4,al menos que algún día elija a otro como quintó Karma...pero de momento no.  
Bueno hasta luego,nos vemos,un beso a mi marinero y sobrino.

Todos: si, pero pensábamos que era un mito

Lizbeth: bueno esto es todo por hoy, manden preguntas a áster y también a SUN que nos acompañara en el siguiente programa

Todos: adiós cuídense


	9. Chapter 9

Bienvenidos a otro pregunta a los guardianes

Hello a todos y lamento la demora jeje pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer verdad jack?

Si ama… dijo jack que traia un collarin y cadena de perro

Eso no es lo que dicen los perros?!... dije enojada

Ok, guaf….dijo jack moviendo sus manos

Bueno chico… dije tocándole el cabello

Jajajajajaja que le hiciste jajaja… dijo bunny carcajeándose

El pues ya saben me quería en la cama y pues de castigo ahora duerme afuera con nuestra mascota wolfi… dije orgullosa

Jajajaja pobre de ti tio… dijo aster

Pobre de ti jack… dijo SUN

Mejor empecemos las preguntas quieren… dijo jack molesto

Ok comencemos con PrncipeFernando

HOLA CONPAÑEROS...  
JACK/¿De verdad tu hermano?,mola/¡Enorabuena,otro que se casa!/

Jack: si bienvenido a la familia frost querido fern

Lizbeth: cof cof

Jack: ok… guaf guaf

Lizbeth: buen chico ten una galleta… dijo y le da una galleta

Jack: guaf… dijo y va y besa a lizbeth en los labios y después se come la galleta

ASTER/¿Cuantos años tienes chaval?/¿Cuál es tu canal favorito?/¿Qué asignatura te gusta mucho?/¿Tu...puedes volar?/

Aster: tengo 10 años, mi canal favorito es Disney xd, me gusta artes, y si puedo volar soy igual que mi mama

SUN/¿Cuantos años tiene?/¿Qué es lo que más odias?/¿Y adoras?/¿Te dan miedo los zombies?/¿Y los vampiros tipo dracula?/Lo se,soy un cobarde,no hace falta que lo digas vale/

SUN: 2939575666193005992 y aparento 27 años

Lizbeth: no es cierto tu aparentas menos años que MIM, el aparenta en realidad 18 años

SUN: si que sabes guardar secretos hermana

Lizbeth: lo se soy tan genial

SUN: ok sigo, lo que odio es que lizbeth no sabe guardar secretos, no me dan miedo los zombies y los vampiros

NORTE/¿Norte,sabías que no soy una niña?¿Y sabías que no tengo hermana pequeña?,lo digo por la muñeca que me encontré en el árbol.../

North: que raro, jack que hiciste…dijo mirando a jack

Jack: lo lamento pero soy un perro y los perros no hablan asique guaf guaf

North: ._.

LIZBETH/¿Alguna vez has ido a algún campamento?/

Lizbeth: no pero me gustaría mucho ir a uno, muy bien seguimos con RosyMary

Hola_¿Lizeth seguirás con el fic?_

Lizeth: por el momento no, ya que tengo un bloque mental

Lizbeth: mejor dicho un bloque peludo que siempre la espera en la cama y…. no me dejaron continuar por que SUN me tapo la boca

Lizeth: gracias tio

SUN: de nada

¿Aster cuantos años tienes_

Aster: bueno ya me lo preguntaron, pero con gusto lo dire otra vez tengo 10 años

¿Aster cual es tu color favorito?_

Aster: verde y gris

Dilian: igualito a bunnymund

¿Aster puedes volar de verdad?_

Aster: si me encanta volar

¿SUN tienes cetro?_

Sun: tenia uno pero alguien quien no dire nombre (mira a lizbeth) estuvo jugando con el y lo rompió en 2 pedasos

Lizbeth: hay por favor, esa cosa era nada mas que un pedazo de hierro fundido

SUN: cállate no tienes permiso de hablar

Lizbeth: hay miren el rey sabelotodo ya esta enojado

MIM: cálmense los 2

Ok… dijimos al unisono

¿SUN puedes volar?_

SUN: si y eso me encanta

¿Tooth conoces algún dentista?_

Tooth: si esas personas hacen muy bien su trabajo

¿Norte hablarás ruso,verdad?

North: exactamente pequeña

_¿Bunny eres vegetariano?_Hasta luego.

Bunnymund: no, casi siempre como carne

Lizbeth: muy bien seguimos con Kim Karma

Holita a todos¿qué tal?¿a qué queréis empezar?¡empecemos!  
Blake:  
-¿qué si te dejo entrar al templo?¡claro que si!ypuedes traer a quien tu quieras (Ana:¿y a Pitch?) no,el no pisa ni el mar Mediterráneo,pídeselo a Pandora (Ana:pero seguro que me dice que no) oye,mi problema no es,tu veras.

Blake: gracias mi princesa además este fin de semana llevare a lizbeth para ver los detalles de la boda, ya que va a ser el 15 de mayo

Lizbeth: ese dia es mi cumpleaños genial

North: muy bien ya lo apunte a mi agenda

Lizbeth:  
-oye hermana¡tu fic mola!espero que lo continúes.  
-¿cuál es tu película favorita?

Lizbeth: gracias y mi película favorita es frozen

Lizeth:  
-¿continuaras tu fic?

Lizeth: bueno pues lo dejare un tanto suspendido por que tengo cosas que hacer y pues el bloque mental no ayuda mucho

-¿qué tal el día?

Lizeth: muy bien de maravilla y mas con mi familia hermosa que tengo 

Aster:  
-¿cuantos años tienes?

Aster: 10 años tia kim

-¿puedes volar?

Aster: si y muy alto

SUN:  
-¿qué te gusta hacer?

SUN: molestar a lizbeth, mi trabajo como líder de los guardianes del sol, molestar a lizbeth, dibijar, molestar a lizbeth, pasar tiempo con la familia, molestar a lizbeth, ver películas y molestar a lizbeth

Lizbeth: enserio si que eres raro

-¿cuantos años tienes?

SUN: 2939575666193005992 y aparento 18 años, listo contenta

Lizbeth: si

Sierra:  
-¿ves hora de aventuras?

Sierra: si me encanta ese programa

-¿qué personaje te gusta más? 

sierra: fin y marceline pero no me gusta la preja finnceline me gusta mas la pareja marcelee

Jonnathan:

-¿qué pelicula te gusta más?

Jonnathan: papa soy un zombie

-¿te has arrepentido alguna vez?

Jonnathan: no

Bueno hasta luego¡un beso enorme a todos!

Lizbeth: ok seguimos con MarkMarquitos

Hola a todos.¿Te lo pasaste bien doncella?.

Melissa: si fue genial lo mejor que me aya pasado

¿Te ha llegado el collar que te envíe?.

Melissa: si es tan hermoso gracias

¿Tooth cuantos años tienes?,supongo que muchos.

Tooth: 560 y aparento 18 años

¿SUN,eres el hermano de MIM?¿Me equivoco?.

SUN: si y degraciadamente soy el mayor pero aparento menos años que el y por eso la bruja de mi sobrina me molesta

Lizbeth: ahora yo, habla el que me beso hace 3 años

¿SUN usas algún cetro?.

SUN: si pero mi linda sobrina me lo rompió en dos

Lizbeth: no seas lloron

¡Aster!¿De verdad puedes volar chaval?.Creces rápido ,enhorabuena y Jack lo hasta luego y un beso a mi doncella.  
;-)

Aster: si soy igual que mi mama

Lizbeth: ahora para terminar vamos con Raquel karma

Holaaaaa!  
Que tal el día?  
/Aster?no tenías tres años y ahora...?vale,que extrañó es esto!

Aster: si pero cresco rápido jeje

/Aster,de verdad vuelas?no le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Aster: si vuelo de verdad y no me dan miedo las alturas, no soy como mi papa

Bunnymund: mas respeto a tu padre jovencito

Aster: ok papa, papi te quiero... abraza a bunnymund

Bunnymund: yo también te quiero pequeño… dijo bunny sentadolo en sus piernas

/SUN cuantos años tienes?déjame adivinarlo,mm...,?oye no me miren así,he intentado adivinarlo.

SUN: 2939575666193005992 y aparento 18 años

/Lizeth,te acuerdas cuando te pregunte sobre como se hacía un fic?aunque no estuvieras,pero eso da igual,el caso es que mi hermana la superprotectora (después de no parar de insistirle,ya que ella es muy buena escribiendo cosas) va a escribir un fic!ni me preguntes como se llama porque no tengo ni idea,ella dijo que se lo pensaría,ay que emoción!bueno si escribe algo te lo informo a tu y a los demás,Okey?

Lizeth: ok eso será genial

/Lizeth,hablando de ficha,continuarás el tuyo verdad? 

Lizeth: tengo bloqueo metal por ahora no publicare nada

/Lizbeth lo mismo te digo al igual que Lizeth.

Lizbeth: si, bueno no lo escribo sola si no que resivo ayuda y apoyo de dilian

Dilian: asi es

/Lizbeth enhorabuena!y tu igual Jack!

Lizbeth: gracias y estas invitada hermosa

/Lizbeth,tu fic de la escuela de la luna mola,el otro de los hermanos element mola también (aunque ya lo leí pero lo volví a leer) vas a continuar los dos,verdad?

Lizbeth: pues tengo pensado eliminar el fanfic de hermanos elements por que ahí si perdi nocion del tiempo y bloqueo metal, pero el fanfic de escuela de la luna si lo voy a continuar

/Bunny,que pena,se acabó Pascua,ahora Navidad.

Bunnymund: lo se

/alguna vez alguno a estado demasiado estresado?  
Si mi hermana escribe algo lo digo,vale?  
Chao!

Bunnymund: si cuidar a este pequeñin es una tarea pesada… dijo acarisiandole el cabello a aster

Lizeth: muy bien esto es todo por hoy?!... dijo mirando una pequeña ese de SUN y lizbeth en forma chibi agarrándose a golpes, jalándose los cabellos entre otras cosas… que hacen par de tontos!... gito a todo pulmon

Lizbeth: me quito mi paleta… dije llorando

SUN: eso no es cierto… dijo enojado

Lizbeth: si es cierto pedaso de…(CENSURADO) y salió corriendo en busca de SUN… vuelve aquí gallina

Bueno nos despedimos, hasta la otra vuelvan aquí malcriados… dijo MIM y fue tras los chicos


End file.
